Who Knew?
by Mishi080
Summary: After months of being deprived of what she has wanted, Kagome takes matters into her own hands. Not everything is what it seems as Kagome finds herself in a sticky situation of illusions, lies, blackmail and a twisted yet extraordinary romance.


"Oh Inuyasha! Why are we doing this?" Kagome question her boyfriend as she stared at the silver dog costume hanging in his closet.

"Kagome, your favorite holiday is Halloween, I thought you'd love this!" Grabbing her waist, Inuyasha pulled the ebony haired woman against him. "Besides, you know you want to have a little fun before meeting my family and spending the whole weekend with them."

Pulling away, Kagome gave a surprised look then walked over to the rather realistic looking dog costume. Running her hand over the soft fur, she closed her eyes. Sighing, she turned around to gaze into wide golden eyes, "Alright, but you have to promise me you aren't going to get drunk. That's the last thing I want to deal with, you hung-over or worse, still drunk, introducing me to your family."

Inuyasha grinned toothily, " Keh, I promise. Now I got to get going to meet my stuck-up asshole of a brother at some fancy seafood restaurant, and you still need to get your costume."

Cocking her head to the side, "Your going to meet your brother right now?" Kagome watched as his eyebrow twitched as he put on his jacket. Her eyes followed his stiff movements of grabbing his cell phone, wallet, and finally keys before making his way out of the room. Frowning a bit, she followed him to the door of his apartment. Stopping him before he opened the door, Kagome wrapped her arms around the silver haired hanyou. "Inuyasha, what is the matter?"

Kagome felt the vibration of his slight chuckle run through her. "Nothing gets passed you. It's my brother. He can be a real arrogant jerk off and he has to… approve… some things of mine before I can go any further in them. He is a real hard ass not to mention he hates my guts but you'll see how bad he is when you meet him this weekend."

Raising an eyebrow, "Approve? Like business stuff?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah yeah, more or less. Now lets get moving!" Inuyasha barked, preventing any other questions Kagome had. Walking out and locking up his door, "You go get your outfit… I don't know how long this meeting will last, probably not too long, but you never know so probably don't bother coming back to my apartment," Inuyasha said while stepping into the elevator. "If I don't call or text, just go straight to Miroku's. I'm pretty sure I will be the only one with this costume so it should be easy to find me" He finished with a small smile.

They walked out of the apartment building into the busy streets of Tokyo and with a peck goodbye, Inuyasha purposefully walked into the mass of people, immediately disappearing from Kagome's view. Shaking her head, 'Well that was weird', she thought. Looking down at the watch on her wrist, Kagome eyes widened, 'I have only an hour and a half to find a costume, get ready and get to the party… shit'.

Walking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha, Kagome started towards her apartment. Reaching down into her purse, she pulled out her cell and speed dialed her number one. Not one full ring passed before a chirpy voice answered, "KAGOME!" Expecting this, Kagome was not fazed as she held the phone 5 inches away from her ear.

"Sango, please please please tell me you haven't gotten your costume for tonight!" Kagome hoped.

The nervous laugh that came through did not reinforce Kagome's hopes. "Eh… I did, a while ago. I have been planning this with Miroku for weeks now. Why? You haven't?"

Biting her lip, Kagome paused mid-step. "No, I haven't… and I haven't got the slightest clue where to get one. You should see Inuyasha's!"

"You on your way home?" Sango asked.

Looking ahead, Kagome notice she was closer to her building than she thought. "Yeah, I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Good, I'm in my room, come see me right away!"

"Ow! Alright, see ya." Hanging up her phone, Kagome noticed she stopped right in the middle of the rush hour for foot traffic, mainly because of all the pushes and shoves. Resuming her high pace walk, Kagome reached her building, rode the elevator up to the twenty-fourth floor, and made her way into her apartment.

She could already hear her roommate's techno music thumping when she walked into her home. Walking towards the thumping music, Kagome reached Sango's room and put her hand on the door. Rolling her eyes, 'Jeez, its like it's a heart beat', she thought before pushing it open.

"Kagome love, I'm so glad you came to me in your time of crisis." Sango exaggerated.

Kagome watched as her roommate turned down her music and skipped towards her closet. 'She is skipping, like a fairy, what the hell is the matter with her and what is she planning?' Kagome suspiciously eyed her best friend. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as Sango pulled out a giant box from the depths of her walk-in wardrobe.

"I, the magnificent Sango, have solved your problem my dear Kagome." The brown eyed girl grinned as she lifted the top of the box to reveal all sorts of fabrics packed together.

Peaking in, "What's all this?", Kagome asked.

"AhHahahahahaha! They are the costumes of my past! I've got sexy, skanky… blue, black… dark and… dark… hehehe… all and everything more a girl like you needs… plus they are all to small for me… I've gotten a little more hip-y as I grew…" Sango said as she ran her hands up and down her hips. "… you on the other hand should be good, your as tiny as a stick!"

A worried expression crossed Kagome face as she held up a tiny piece of lacey fabric, "Anything more modest than this?" Memories of her chunkier childhood flashed in Kagome's mind, and even though she grew out of being overweight quickly, the feelings of insecurity and self-consciousness remained.

"Nope! This is what I got and with your limited amount of time, I say you should be happy I kept all these costumes."

Taken back, "Costumes, more like lingerie." Kagome said, but not wanting to seem ungrateful she added, "but you are right, thank you oh magnificent Sango, for keeping these and letting me use them." Kagome smiled at her best friend as she flung a thong at her. "These are your old costumes…? You didn't do the… dirty in them did you?"

Sango scoffed as she sat down next to the box, "Of course not! I'm very clean and always take off the costumes before anything happens," she smiled and winked.

Smiling, Kagome centered her attention to the box of 'costumes'. Holding up a pair of fishnet stockings, Kagome laughed as Sango raised her eyebrows suggestively up and down. "Your such a dork," Kagome chuckled out.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and pick one!" Sango huffed.

Holding up several strings attached to a piece of black leather that could barely cover her big toe, Kagome winced.

"Will you help me find something more… substantial?"

Sango just laughed and pulled the box of costumes closer to herself.

"What do you want to go as? A devil?" Sango suggested holding up a headband of devil horns and tossing it to Kagome, "or a vampire?"

"I was thinking maybe an animal, you know, to go with Inuyasha's… and what's with you and the dark stuff?" Kagome asked holding up the pair of devil horns.

Sango shrugged, digging into the box, "I dunno, I was raised to be a 'proper Japanese woman'," she said mockingly, "and these costumes give me a sort of an escape to be something different, sinful even… it's quite fun."

"Alright, that does sound interesting, but for the party, just something a little on the modest side of your costumes, Inuyasha is the jealous type ya know?" Kagome pleaded.

Sango made a face and dug to the bottom of the box, pulling up something pink and something black, "Eh, I got pig, don't ask, and kitty cat as the most modest I guess."

'Oh great, a pig, that will bring up wonderful memories' Kagome thought, once again reminded of her childhood. "Cats good!" She responded, and glared as Sango laughed at her.

"What Kagome, don't you want to be a little piggy wiggy?" Sango's eyes twinkled.

Raising to her feet, Kagome towered over the sitting Sango, "No, and we need to hurry do we not, now can I have the costume?!" Kagome wondered why the hell she was getting so frustrated.

Sango just raised an eyebrow in response, "Touchy touchy, here you go," Sango tossed a clutter of different black materials up for Kagome to catch, "when was the last time you got laid?" Not expecting the question Kagome was taken by surprise and Sango noticed her shocked expression and curiosity got the best of her. "Kagome…… How long has it been?"

"Uh, What? What do you mean?" Kagome said coyly while looking away.

"Ah don't give me that bullshit, how long has it been?"

"Uh, heh… its kinda hard to say really…," Kagome glanced down at Sango's expression and saw that she was obviously not going to get out of telling her. "Three months" she squeaked.

Jumping up, Sango squealed, "Three months!? Kami Kagome, that's why girls have boyfriends, to have regular sex! What's the matter? What is… oh wait a minute! I swear to the gods if that boy is cheating on you…"

Kagome threw her hands up in defense, " No no no Sango, he's just been really busy with work and--"

"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think… when I get my hands on him…" Sango trailed off while rubbing her fist and hand together.

Kagome observed her best friend's face redden with anger and heard mumblings for revenge. Springing to action, she told the first thing that came to mind, the truth.

"Sango! He thinks I think he has a small dick."

Dropping all expression, Sango turned around, "What?"

"He thinks," Kagome began, "that I think he has a small… you know… penis." Kagome's face turned downcast as she whispered the end.

Sango's brow furrowed, "… and why would he think that?"

Not looking up, Kagome mumbled, "I laughed at it.."

Sango's face turned to one of disbelief, horror, and humor. "Excuse me… did you say you -laughed- at your man's… -junk-?" She saw Kagome's head nod feebly. "Bwahahahahaha!" Sango's laugh ricocheted off the walls of her apartment bedroom.

Kagome reached up with her hands and rubbed her temples, regretting telling Sango her embarrassing secret. A full minute passed before Sango's giddy laughter died down and Kagome took notice to the tiny pricks of tears in Sango's eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Miroku, that lech cant keep his mouth shut for the life of him, no offense to your boyfriend and all. "

Finally shrugging off the giggles, Sango replied, "None taken, and I wont, but you gotta tell me the whole story!"

"No laughing" Kagome demanded.

"Nope, no laughing, lips sealed." Sango emphasized her point by running her pinched index and thumb fingers across her lips in a zipper action.

Tilting her head up and sighing in exasperation, Kagome closed her eyes, "Well, as you know, Inuyasha was my first…." Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango nod her head and look at her anxiously, "… and all the times before the incident we did it with the lights off. Well, three months ago he wanted to do it with the lights on, so I figured what could it hurt so I agreed… He was so cocky, talking off his clothes slowly and whatnot, that I really wasn't expecting his… thing…"

" You gotta believe me Sango, I wasn't laughing at him or his junk, just the thing in general. I dunno, it was just so ridiculous looking that I couldn't help but laugh… I stopped myself quickly but the damage was done. Its not like I've seen sooo many penises you know, how do I know what big or small even is! His cocky face was so crestfallen and then he was all, "you know what, we'll just do it with the lights off like usual" and that was that. He then started to get busy with work and here we are…" Kagome looked at Sango and saw her biting her lip rather hard, "What?"

"Trying not to -*cough*- laugh."

Kagome crossed her arms, cuddling the costume, "Well tonight might be the night he has finally gotten over it. He said he wanted to have some -fun- before the weekend with his family."

"I hope you do…" She said very seriously, "Wait… your meeting the family, that's big. You know, Inuyasha is a handsome guy and I do love playing matchmaker- He got siblings? My friend Manten, not a real looker but kind hearted, is looking for a gal and you remember Yura, she's looking for a new stud."

"Eh, he has a brother. Don't know much about him, but I guess he's a real asshole. Inuyasha says he, meaning his brother, actually hates his guts, what kind of brother is that?"

Sango shrugged, "I dunno, I hope he's hot!"

Kagome laughed, "Who knows, maybe he is… All I know is that I want this weekend to go as fast as possible. Inu doesn't seem to be too fond of his family, so the least amount of time the better."

Sango nodded, "I guess, the least amount of time… time? TIME! Kagome go get your ass ready… I got to get ready too! Go go!" Sango jumped up, pushed the box back into the closet and shoved Kagome out of the room in record time.

Hurrying to her room, Kagome sorted through the black material and tried to figure out what skimpy material covered which part of her body. Taking longer than she would have hoped, Kagome finished and looked at herself in her full length mirror and cursed Sango. 'Modest my ass!'

About the only things she was content with were the cute pair of furry kitty ears atop her head and the mid-length black tail with a fuzzy white tip at the end attached to her waistband. Everything else, Kagome felt her stomach turn. It turned out the fishnet stockings she laughed at earlier were part of the costume and came up to her mid-thigh. Holding them up were visible straps from the garter belt that soon disappeared under the poofy way-to-short black miniskirt.

'Atleast the top covers my stomach,' Kagome examined the tight top that was designed to obviously look like a corset type thing with fur rimming cap sleeves that covered only her shoulders. Moving down, she flexed her fingers looking at the 'not gloves' as she deemed them because they did not cover any of her fingers. The velvety fabric began at loops that wrapped around her middle fingers, surrounded the palms while leaving slots for the thumbs, and cut off at her wrists.

She finished off the costume with drawing three catlike whiskers on each of her cheeks with eyeliner, lightly added makeup, and a pair of small heels just in time as she heard Sango yell at her from outside her bedroom door.

Giving herself one last look, "No time to change, this is what I got." She said out loud before walking into the living area where Sango sized her up.

"Me-OW! Kagome I must say you make a fine little pussy…cat."

"I must say Sango… that was kinda creepy." Kagome watched as Sango laughed and shrugged before continuing. "You make a nice… goblin." A shocked look struck Sango. "Just kidding, just kidding… you look nice as a fairy thing…"

"Fairy thing?! I am ruler of the dark fairies… Queen Sango! Bow before me lowly cat…" Sango commanded in a superior voice.

"Haha, No… lets go… Im dying to get going." Kagome said impatiently.

Sango nudged her with her elbow, "I bet you are!"

"Ah push off, I didn't mean it like that… now come on!"

The two of them locked up their apartment and were off fifteen minutes late. Walking through and out of the apartment into the less busy yet still crowded streets, Kagome laughed. 'Only in Tokyo can you dress up any month of the year like it's Halloween and not get strange looks.'

Sango swiftly acquired a cab and the two where off to Miroku's family's estate.

"Hey, did you know that Miroku's family are conveniently out of the country on holiday leaving, whom they believe, a responsible Miroku behind to watch over it… how silly are they!?" Sango giggled out, trying to break the silence in the cab.

Looking out the window, watching the many different lights whiz by in a blur, Kagome snorted, " Why am I not surprised, hope nothing gets broken or stolen or anything, that would not be good for him. Speaking of stolen… where ever you put your purse will you put mine?" Kagome asked while handing her purse over to Sango.

"Yeah, Ill put it in that spare room you and I usually stay in when we stay over … Well… mostly you have been in there, not me… hehe… And no shit about things getting broken, but knowing him, he'd make something up and get out of any trouble… come-on, it's Miroku… he was like that even when we were kids… ah, I do miss those good ole days… You, me, Inuyasha, and Miroku…" Sango sighed before continuing on and before they knew it, the cab stopped in front of the gate of the Houshi residence.

Paying the cab driver, they stepped out and already heard the pounding music from behind the blue front doors. Not wasting a second they speedily ran up the stairs and entered the party. Most of the lights were off, leaving the strobe and multicolored disco lights to illuminate the rooms. The lighting made it more difficult but in no time, they found one of the two people they were looking for.

"Sango, my love, I'm so happy you have finally made it, and with the lovely Kagome by your side… tell me ladies, you up for a threesome tonight?" A young man yelled over the loud music and people while he sauntered towards them dressed in a… dolphin costume and wrapped an arm around Sango.

"Miroku you perv," Sango playfully slapped his shoulder, "whats the matter with you, drunk already, we're only like a half an hour late!?"

Miroku laughed heartily, "Durnk? Me?"

Sango mock-gasped, "Your drunk when I am not?"

Miroku rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Maayyybe."

"Well we just cannot have that… where's the bar?! I need to catch up!" Miroku grinned at his girlfriend and winked before saying, "I started a little earlier than everyone else."

Looking around, Kagome had yet to see the silver dog costume she was looking for, "Hey Miroku… You seen Inuyasha yet?"

"What?" Miroku shouted as he leaned towards Kagome.

"You see Inuyasha yet!"

"Oh… no no… I havent… he's dressing up like a silver dog right… nope… haven't seen the dude.." Miroku slurred out.

Still looking over the multitude of people, "Oh, alright…" she said before looking back to her friends, "… by the way, what's with the dolphin costume… It's kinda different…"

"That's what I said…" Sango said softly that it almost was lost in the loud room.

Removing his arm from around Sango, he turned to face the two girls. "Ahh… I thought you'd never ask, first off, I'll have you know… me and the dolphins are close… we're tight…," He swayed a bit before raising a finger and shook it, " dolphins and I are very intelligent creatures…"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Miroku eyes tried to focus, "Oh yes, know why…?" he asked still shaking his finger.

"Oh jeez, here he goes again…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"… dolphins are the only other creatures on da planet besides peoples who have sex for… pleasuuurrre…" Miroku's eyes glinted as a huge grinned spread across his boyish face, his eyes darting to Sango, "Speaking of pleasure…." Miroku started.

Giving Miroku as certain look, Sango coughed, "Come'on Kag, lets go get a drink… I need a drink" Sango hooked her arm with Kagome's and walked towards the bar, leaving her boyfriend to trail after them.

An hour and a half later, after a modest glass of wine, half of a hard lemonade, a couple of screwdrivers, two shots of tequila, and a jello shot from Miroku's belly button, Inuyasha still had not shown up leaving a very lonely, rejected, horny Kagome. Lazy cobalt eyes roamed over the dancing room searching for her dog, still nothing.

"SANGO!" Kagome wailed so loud over the music that some people actually looked at her curiously.

Looking in the seat right next to her, Sango responded, "What!"

"He hates me! That's why he's not here! I laughed at his penis and he hates me!" Kagome moaned.

Sango laughed dizzily, "Hahaha… that's right… you did laugh at his penis! Hahahahaaaa…"

Raising to her feet, disgruntled by not receiving the sympathy that she was seeking, Kagome completely ignored Sango as she pushed her way into the mass of dancing bodies. Surrendering herself to the intoxicating beat, Kagome raised her hands above her head and moved her hips side to side sensually to the beat. Losing herself as if under a spell, she tried to forget the man that was causing her hurt. 'Stupid dog…' Was the lingering thoughts of her muddled, drunk brain before the music washed them away.

Nothing broke Kagome from the spell of the music until she was grabbed. Feeling herself grabbed around her waist from behind a small spark of hope flickered as she turned around to see… what she was not looking for. A well built man pulled her body close as he moved his mouth next to her ear, "Hey beautiful, wanna go have some fun, I'm very good with my tongue if you know what I mean?"

Pulling away, she stared at the man. He had long dark hair with a crimson eye color and was dressed up like a spider. 'Eww…Creepy…' Kagome's mind told her. Delayed, Kagome pushed away from him, "Your not a dog!" She yelled as if he would understand right away what she meant.

Turning swiftly to evade the now piercing glare from a man who obviously was not used to being denied, she lost her balance. Before she hit the floor, a pair of warm arms encircled her and lifted her up. Hope sparked again in her and she looked up at her savior only sigh in disappointment. Another dark haired man was her savior, only this time he had stunning blue eyes. She noticed his outfit was like a wolf. "Closer," she mumbled, thinking only of her absent dog.

Giving her a good sizing up, the wolf grinned at her, "You are now my woman," he stated matter-of-factly to her.

Pushing away from him, "Neehh…" was all Kagome granted him before skillfully, albeit drunkly, moved her way through party. Reaching the bar, she got the attention of the bartender and ordered a shot of Patron.

Downing that, Kagome smiled as she felt the nice burn flowed down into her stomach and the edges of her mind get that much more fuzzy. Turning around, she leaned against the bar and closed her eyes briefly. Biting her lip, she opened them and there he was. There was no mistaking it, her silver dog was here. She fought to focus her eyes on the costume, noticing the distinctive silver hair flowing out from under the dog head, and nodded in determination. She was horny, she was drunk, and she was going to get that boy in bed now… insecurity about penis size aside.

Kagome hastily pushed her way through the people, not caring about the dirty looks she was receiving, till she reached the silver dog. She tapped the seeming taller Inuyasha on the shoulder and glared up at the silly dog head, "Your late…". She tried to stifle a giggle as the dog head cocked its head to the side slightly before shrugging it's shoulders.

A wave of anticipation ran through her body and she smirked, "Come hither dog boy, you can make it up to me." Kagome grabbed a pawed hand and dragged her prize from the dance floor, up the stairs, and to the room that was designated her's and Sango's sleepover room, though Sango very rarely slept in it. A knowing smile graced Kagome's face as she knew the room was all hers for Sango would defiantly not be in this room tonight.

Closing and locking the door behind them, Kagome did not wait to let the man in the room know just how much she wanted him. Shadows of all different sorts flew across the walls as she rapidly discarded random layers of her costume and threw them all around the room. In her haste only her underwear, cat ears, stockings, and one glove remained. Pouncing on her prey, Kagome giggled as her man faltered slightly before cupping her bottom, pulling her off the floor and close to his furry body.

Wrapping her arms around the thick dog neck Kagome cocked her head, "Hehehe… let me take this off of you," she said trying to tug off the dog head but furry paws clamped around her wrist and pulled them away before she succeeded.

"Ugghhh why?!" Kagome demanded, months of sexual deprivation coming fourth.

"…Shhhh" Was all the dog said before setting down a pouty half-dressed cat on the bed before moving and stopping next to the light switch.

Seeing what he was doing, Kagome's fuzzy brain remembered why it had been denied the pleasure it desired the past few months, "Oh oh oh, leave the lights on! I promise I wont laugh again… I d-didn't mean to do it before, I swear!" Moments passed before Kagome's brow wrinkled as she distinctively heard a chuckle and then the lights went off.

The next thing she knew, hot, demanding lips where on her own and she was being pushed down onto the soft covers of the bed. Sighing into his mouth, Kagome wrapped her arms around the now free neck of her boyfriend. A shiver ran up her body as she noticed the paws were gone also and replaced with the sharp claws that only she knew her Inu had.

Time blurred into moments of heated pleasure as carnal bliss consumed Kagome's body. Everything was so much more powerful then she could remember. The heat of it burned her to the very core of her being. Fingers ran across feminine and masculine sweat slick skin as male and female joined in the dance as old as time.

She felt so filled. He was so much deeper, so much fuller than she could ever remember. 'God…,' she thought, '…it has been way too long since I've had this'.

Lost to everything around her, Kagome rode wave after wave of satisfaction. The grunts and mewls combined in a musical blend of sound that became faster and more intense as the pair approached the peak of their coupling. It came in a forceful current that electrified Kagome into a pleasurable muscle spasm that left her breathless, drained, and utterly perfect.

Everything began to slow down as Kagome's body calmed. Nothing mattered or came to her notice except those glorious feelings that stilled tingled throughout her. Kagome smiled a crooked smile before she lost the battle against her eyelids, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

---

Kagome woke up, groggy and with one hell of a hangover. Sitting up slowing on the bed, she grasped her head as the room began to spin. "Uggghhh…. ….mmmnnnuuugghhh…."

Not making any sudden movements, Kagome made her way slowly towards the bathroom. Taking a glance at the mirror, Kagome's stomach made a small heave.

'Oh god, I look terrible… what the hell happened last night…,' she thought before flashes of heated passion dashed across her mind that made her body tingled in remembrance and longing for more.

"Oh yeah…." Was all Kagome could say as a bright smile graced her face. Taking a glance back into the bedroom, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was no where in sight. Trying her best to make herself at least presentable, Kagome worked slowly against her queasiness. Taking a hot shower, donning some spare clothes in the closet, and throwing her hair in a messy bun Kagome deemed herself good enough.

Noticing Sango's and her own purse on the dresser, Kagome went over and grabbed it before walking out of the room. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she assessed the damage of Miroku's family's house. "Holyyy…..shit…," she whispered in disbelief. Garbage was strewed everywhere… on every square inch of the polished floor as well as hanging off of the walls… random people laid passed out and Kagome smelled the distinctive smell of alcohol, sweat, and oddly something burnt.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome made her way through the jungle of disaster to the kitchen which, surprisingly was relatively unharmed. Setting herself in a stool, she rubbed her temples, attempting to relieve some of her headache. That not helping any, she settled to figure out what all happened last night. Giving up on that almost as soon as she started, she settled on the memories of her steamy engagement she had with her Inuyasha.

Smiling, she felt absolutely pleased on how that part of her night went. It was a bit fuzzy, but she could honestly agree with it that, that was the best sex she has ever had. A shiver ran up her spine as she recalled the feeling of wholeness and fullness she experienced.

Then something struck her, where did her lover go… Rolling her eyes and sighing as the answer came to her, '…back to work… of course…'. Laughing to herself slightly, Kagome didn't really find that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. 'Ahh… the wonders of what unbelievable sex can do to one such as myself… haha… I should send him a message…'

Digging through her purse, Kagome retrieved her cell. "Whoa.." Kagome said as she noticed the "13 Missed Calls" notification. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…." Kagome read as it listed from who and at what time. 'Jeez Inu… you didn't need to call me every 10 minutes ya know…'. Kagome noticed that the calls were mainly in the time frame of the first hour of which she got to the party. "Oh… he was probably just wanting to make sure to tell me that he was gunna be late… not that that matter now…" She smiled, oh how she already wanted a repeat of last night.

Not bothering to take a look at her text messages, for those 19 messages could only be him telling her that he was late and he was coming soon, she hit the send button that called him.

-Ring-…. -Ring…. -Ri- "Hello?" The unsteady and weak voice of Inuyasha cracked through the phone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, slightly confused. He sounded like she just woke him up.

"Kagome?" The weak voice replied.

'He's probably just exhausted from last night and at work and is trying to hide it.' Kagome decided to play it up. "Oh yes Inuyasha, its me" She said seductively.

"Oh Kagome, when can you come over, Id really like you over here…" Inuyasha said, kind of pained and out of breath.

Smirking to herself, 'He wants to go again as much as I do already' Doing a slight victory dance in her head, Kagome laughed lightly before coyly replying, "Oh Inu, why so impatient?"

"…eh… I still don't feel good… the doctor said it shouldn't stay in my system very long, but I just… kinda want you here…"

A red flag began to wave in her head as a siren went off, "…are-you-ok?"

"Defiantly better than last night… puking up a storm… damn fucking seafood…"

Kagome's mind still didn't seem to process what he was saying, "…seafood…." was all she could say.

"So can you come home, I mean over soon…I would like to see you…not like I miss you or anything…" Inuyasha said, even in is weak voice, his cocky rebellious -I-don't-care-about-anything- attitude he was known for came through.

Still in a daze, Kagome simply nodded and said, "sure".

"K, see you soon…"

"…yeah… soon…" The phone went dead on the other end and Kagome removed it from her ear and stared at her phone. Time stood still for her, and as the moments passed, Kagome fought to understand just what was going on.

Shaking her head, she pushed the buttons on her phone that brought her to her messages. Scrolling all the way down to the first one she received last night, she began to piece it together…

-----Hey baby, hope you get your costume all done… just waiting here for my bro to show up… ttyl -Inu

-----Hey, this is taking some time, oh man, the foods good tho, ill be a bit late, k? see ya -Inu

-----Oh man, Ima take ya out to celebrate baby, this meeting went fuckin crazy good, cant wait to see ya -Inu

-----Kag baby, I don't know if Im gunna show up, Im not feeling so hot…. -Inu

-----Bro just called an ambulance, Im having some sort of reaction they say…. Im hurting… -Inu

-----Bitches tried to steal my fone! -Inu

-----Akgh3jlaqwe5iqwr9gho -Inu

-----Cunt nurses, try to take my phone… why arent you picking up baby? -Inu

-----I've called like 50 times! -Inu

-----Im just gunna stop calling if you don't give a crap about your boyfriend fuck! -Inu

-----Ha ha ha… they put me on medication… wooooooo -Inu

-----You prob don t havve aa pone huh, it away yeaha sdf -Inu

-----Its been a few since I texted you last… Im at home now, call me -Inu

-----I underestimated my bro… he took me home and is kinda taking care of my shit… bastard -Inu

-----My pain killer is wearing off and Im really sleepy - Inu

-----You know I love you riht? -Inu

-----Im ssory I didn't make it… the docs said Ill should be better by 2morow k -Inu

-----Night baby -Inu

Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at the chat messages she had received from Inu last night… Her boyfriend had gotten food poisoning, called her, texted her, and she was not there for him. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest… 'if Inu wasn't here… at all… oh god… this doesn't make sense… that was Inuyasha last night… It couldn't have been anyone else… that was his costume, that was his claws, his hair…' Kagome felt faint.

Looking back at her phone, she saw that Inu's messages were only 18 out of 19. She moved around and saw the most recent text message, sent this morning, was an unknown number. Opening it Kagome felt a cold tremble shiver up her spine and tears pricked the edges of her eyes.

-----Not so loyal are you young miko. How will your hanyou take this infidelity? Come, it's time to play a game.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~

Dun Dun Dun… I dunno… this actually took me forever to finish… don't know why… it was originally a one-shot too… I dunno… its kind of went off on its own and demanded itself be longer… so I made it so it can obviously continue on… or I don't know… Tell me what you think : )


End file.
